Ryoga's New Ability
by Cyber Hyena1
Summary: Ryoga's probably saw this on a movie. R&R and Please no flames.


Ryoga's New Ability

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Ryoga or any other Ranma characters. If you're oblivious to things such as disclaimers and warnings, you probably didn't even notice that I'm not Rumiko Takahasi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoga sat in a Lotus Position focusing his chi. What he was attempting was very delicate, and required mass amounts of concentration. A brick lay before him as voice near by instructed him. "Be one with yourself, use your chi to lift the brick up. All is peace, all is calm. All is peace all is calm."

Sweat beaded on the lost boy's brow as the person repeated the mantra over and over. The object in question began to wobble, the floated into the air…and flew right into Ryoga's face. "OW!!"

Cologne sighed as her student clutched his brow in pain. "Alright, let try it again." Ryoga stood up and glared at her. "No this is point-less. Besides, I have a fight with Saotome today." Cologne hopped over to him. "There's plenty of time for that. You realize you can't just depend on your strength and depression in battle." Ryoga scratched his head. "Why not? It's helped thus far." Cologne bonked him on the head with her staff.

"You can't depend on that forever! If you were trying to impress an Amazon warrior, she'd drop you like a man with big oak fingers!" Ryoga glared defiantly at her. "So what? Will I be able to defeat Ranma if I have the power to make objects hit me in the head? Is *this* a good skill?!" he asked "Just do it! Now Concentrate! All is peace all is calm!!" she snapped. 

Ryoga mumbled and settled on his task. Soon the brick wobbled and became air born. Cologne smiled. "Ah, that's right, now…" her praise was interrupted by a sharp crack. She looked to see Ryoga sprawled out the ground, his eyes swirled and pieces of the masonry that caused him pain lay in pieces around his head. "Crud."

********

 Ranma waited at the school gates for his elusive rival. Akane was watching from the side lines, glaring at her fiancée. Other students gathered around for the spectacle. These battles sometimes grew to epic proportions.

"Here comes Ryoga!" One student called as the martial artist limped in, supported by Shampoo and followed by Cologne. "Well, well. Nice to see you again, P-Chan." Ranma said dropping into a ready position. Ryoga looked at him with confusion. Shampoo shoved him forward. "He challenge you, show new skill to him."

Ryoga dazedly stumbled forward, but went towards Akane instead and fell forward with his arms out stretched. "Will you hug me? I'm needy." She caught him and turned him towards his rival. "Maybe later, why don't you fight with Ranma?" The lost boy shook his head and took a stance. "Ranma! Prepare to be devastated by my new Telekinetic powers!"

Ranma blinked. "He's kidding, right?" Ryoga smiled darkly. "Let me show you." He then placed his had on his temples and squeezed his eyes shut. Ranma grinned sardonically, little did he know that a steel pipe floated a away from a near by consecution site and was on a course for Furiken High.

The gathered students pointed in awe as the heavy metal tube  floated over head. Ranma was even worried as the pipe got dangerously close and turned in mid air so that it's  end was facing the ground…and dropped right on top of Ryoga.

[Author's note: You mostly likely saw that coming a mile away.]

Everyone gawked before Shampoo, Akane and Ranma rushed forward to aid their friend. Shampoo lifted the heavy pipe and threw it into the distance and unintentionally crushed Happosai. Ranma began helping Ryoga up. "Are you okay, Ryoga?"

"Brick."

Everyone sweat dropped. "What'd you say?" Ranma asked. Ryoga's eyes were glazed over and he had a  dopey grin on his face. "Brick brick brick brick brick!!" He babbled. Shampoo shook her head. "Lost boy hit in head too hard."

*********

Soon Ryoga was laying a bed as Dr. Tofu examined him. "Stick out your tongue." He instructed. "Aaaaaah. Brick." He said as Tofu took a throat culture. "What's wrong with him doc?" Ranma asked. "I'm not sure. What happened to him?"

"He hit himself in the head thirty-eight times with a brick, then the brick broke in half." Cologne explained. "Was this some kind of martial arts test?" the doctor asked, arching an eyebrow. "Not exactly." The Amazon matriarch replied. "Well I'm afraid the stress has caused him to mentally with-draw." Everyone looked concerned. "But I know a way to shock him out of it."

He approached Ryoga's bed and placed a hand on the railing. "Ryoga, we're going to play a little game. I'll hold up various objects and you tell me what they are out loud." Tofu then held up a pen.

"Pen. Brick." Tofu the held up another object. "Pencil. Brick." Tofu slowly held up the last object. Ryoga's eyes widened with fear and his face paled. "BRICK!!!! Whaaaaa!! Whaaa!!" He buried his face in his pillow and wept uncontrollably.

"He'll be just fine. All he needs is a little rest." Tofu pronounced. Cologne sighed. "I may have pushed the boy a little too far." She admitted.

*********

Some distance away a young rather feminine looking ma stood in a tree, scowling. He wore a dragon scale breast plate and bracers with a piece of women's holstery for a belt. He growled and punched a near by branch.

"Where the hell is that old goat. He has to be around here some where." He muttered scanning the area before leaping to roof of a near by building. "I'll guess I'll have to go where he's living and wait for him there."

He chuckled as he turned towards the Tendo Dojo.

*********

Ryoga sat upright in hospital bed sucking water out of straw, watching the TV in his hospital room. He sighed contentedly and said to himself. "Ah there nothing like watching Slayers and drinking good hospital water." He gave the glass a kiss before take a long sip.

The last swig drained his glass, so he reached over to his pitcher and tried to pour himself some more, but found that empty as well. His brow furrowed as he reached for his nurse call but found it to be disconnected.

"Nurse! I'd Like some water!" he called out. Unfortunately the station was devoid of any people. Ryoga tried again. "Doctors orders!! I'm supposed to stay in bed and drink plenty of fluids!! I'm in bed! I'd like more fluids!" He glowered and then brightened.

"AAAAA!! THERE'S BEAR IN HERE!! SAVE ME!! BRING WATER WHEN YOU COME!!" 

He slumped and slammed his glass on his bed side table. "Great, just great. Every nurse on the floor is probably being flirted with by Ranma, damn him. I could just die of dehydration for all they care…" he continued to mutter as his glass suddenly raised and floated over to a sink. The tap twisted and water filled the cup to the brim, the it floated right into Ryoga's hand.

"Thanks." He said in mid rant and took a sip. He made a spit take as soon as the fact that glass had floated into his hand registered in his mind. "Did I do that?! "He grinned broadly. "Wow, this great! I can't wait to brag to Ranma!"

Suddenly a loud commotion reached his ear and looked out his window. Just below the building was Ranma and a familiar looking Minotaur with tiny wings. Ryoga's face hardened. "No one beats up Ranma while I'm around! THAT'S MY JOB!!"

A piece of broken concrete lifted up and smashed Tarou in the head. He roared and looked around for an attacker, missing the dumpster that rammed into him. Ranma could only watch and chuckle as a trash can slammed down on Tarou's head and a branch hovered up and banged it hard.

Taking advantage of the situation Ranma ran up and knocked out the minotaur with a sharp kick to the head. He looked around for his savior but found know one there. "Hey Sao tome!" The pigtailed boy glanced up at the open window. "I did that with my mind!" Ryoga called triumphantly.

******

Five hours of wandering later…

Ryoga was seated in an empty both in the Neko Hanten conversing with Cologne. 'From what you've told me, it seems you can only use telekinesis when your angry." She told him. "The I'll only used them when I'm angry." Ryoga said sagely.

Cologne finally lost her patience. "THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID!! IS THERE A GOBBILN IN YOUR HEAD EATTING MY WORDS AS I SAY THEM?!!" She contemplated cracking her staff against his head, but thought better of it.

"I don't think there's a goblin up there." Ryoga said hesitantly. Just then Ranma entered. "Uh hey, Ryoga. Thanks for saving my but back there. And uh, I'm uh……sorry." Ryoga crossed his arms, though he was secretly pleased.

'It's a start Saotome." Ranma shrugged and grinned broadly. "Hey P-Chan, wanna go to Spamolli Land? My Treat." Visions of creamy frozen desserts and gondolas danced in the lost boys head.

"Are you kiddin'? Of course I would!!" he grabbed Ranma's sleve and ran out into the distance, in the wrong direction of course.

********

End.

I case your wondering they did make it to Spamolli Land after two days and had a great time. Until Ranma left Ryoga behind and caused Ryoga to hunt him down to take vengeance, again.

R&R and please no flames. They hurt. 


End file.
